


Energy

by Nanagrb



Series: Klaroline AU Week 2017 [7]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Klaroline, Klaroline AU Week, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 11:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12456828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanagrb/pseuds/Nanagrb
Summary: Caroline and Klaus are a paired up team with superpowers. After an attack from Silas and his partner Qetsiyah, there are consequences. It forces them to confront the true nature of their relationship.





	Energy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my last contribution to Klaroline AU Week on Tumblr (nanaswhispers) for day 7: Trope x Trope.
> 
> I personally chose to associate Superpowers, Friends to Lovers and Forced Proximity.
> 
> I hope you like it!

“Klaus! Cover!”

At her shriek, she saw Klaus look up at her, but for the first time since the Agency's paired them up, he couldn't do as she told him.

His feet had been trapped with the solidifying goo Silas' fizz-blaster armed arm sent their way. Klaus had pushed her out of the way, taking the hit for both of them. His grunt had been painful to hear, but she was grateful for the gesture. (Even if he would hear from her when the shit-storm calmed down!)

Now, not only was he immobilized by the entrapment of his feet, Silas' partner Qetsiyah, a bitch with telekinetic and magnetic abilities, has sent some sort of energy beam towards him. Caroline had put up one of her shields around him, however she didn't have the time to strengthen it nor form it completely, and shortly it fizzled out of existence.

In the meantime, while it was still up, Klaus had prepared himself for the attack, she saw his skin shimmer with his diamond repellent, his cells transforming into the mineral so that nothing could pass through.

For a brief moment Caroline had hoped it would be enough, but rationally she knew that it was a mental attack, and their years of training had proved his diamond shield wasn't made for that, not like her own energy one.

That's when she understood their plan.

Qetsiyah would disable Klaus, judging him the most threatening one with his super strength, shields and regenerative abilities, leaving her without partner, and susceptible to their physical attacks.

They thought her weak, and only able to put energy shield and send lightning balls. What they didn't count on, she smirked, was that it had always been their go-to plan to cover her full powers.

So, as the female part of their enemy's team was occupied with her constant blast eating slowly little by little at Klaus' defense, Caroline used her gift to sneak up behind Silas with a speed they never expected from the useless blonde bombshell.

Caroline was attuned to all types of energy, particularly living, electricity making ones. She was able to become one with it. Make her entire body pure shifting of atoms. And therefore, wasn't bound by ordinary laws of physics as everybody else.

When she stood behind the polymorphic, weapons loving son of a bitch, her hand reached up to his nape, and grabbed his neck forcefully. She felt the rage she had stored up since the moment he had killed Stefan two months ago, and slit her mother's throat a week after that, bubble up to her arm, itching to release itself onto him.

And while she had contained it all these weeks, Caroline smiled with ire and satisfaction as she let it go forth and control her limb. Vindictively jumping negative energy slowly rose up and released itself through her fingers into his nervous system.

She saw him tremble in a crescendo manner, first it had been a small spasm in his hands, now it was his whole body vibrating, as she slowly burned each nerve and blood cell in his body.

When she finally unclenched her hand from him, what remained was a decrepit human like form still twitching from the effects of five lightning strikes combined.

Caroline was never happy to take a life, however she would make an exception for  _this_ .

Her attack on Silas, and subsequent murder (the part of her that still remained a young daughter of an awesome female Sheriff hurt deep in her heart despite the hold revenge still had on her), distracted Qetsiyah's attack on her own partner.

Klaus, ever watchful, even when in deep agony under a mental attack that destabilized his natural energy, took advantage of her small moment of distraction to liberate his feet from their shackles, and with his physical prowess, he jumped out of his entrapment up to his attacker's back.

He mimicked the position Caroline had taken moments earlier, and he grabbed the telekinetic's neck from behind. However, he didn't waste any time on a fancy energy attack, he only smirked at Caroline and snapped her neck, without any warning.

The silence that fell over them at that instant was calming, like a balm on a wound. Caroline felt hope at that moment that finally everything would calm down, that for once they wouldn't have to deal with another crisis in the next few hours. She had hoped to lay down, and sort through the past chaotic months and the subsequent feelings.

She had hoped too fast, believed too quickly in a wishful mirage.

Because right at that instant, when both their breaths normalized, and their postures released themselves from the adrenalin of the fight, Klaus hurled towards her uncontrollably.

His body crashed into hers, leaving her winded -and confused- and she looked at him questioningly. While she was happy to feel him against her (she forced herself to shove those feelings down), she knew Klaus. Although he enjoyed provoking her and encroaching her personal space, he never touched her so directly without her permission, not only because he knew she wasn't a fan (her powers caused some embarrassing moments in the past when with only one of her touch, people had uncontrollable physical reactions, especially boys…), but also because he simply proved himself to be quite the gentleman behind the “Hybrid” costume if he so wished.

Plus, she saw his own bewilderment as he flew through the airs to her.

“Sweetheart, did you purposely somehow pull me to you?”

His tone was cautious, and she saw in his eyes that although he hoped that truly was the case, he didn't believe in his own words.

“You know I didn't Klaus, so stop asking useless questions. Just, like, try to back up a few meters.”

She saw his displeasure at the tone in her voice, but she couldn't help it, she was tired and needed a bath in order to cope with another murder she committed, however necessary and satisfactory his death was. Only her expression seemed to calm him down and make him swallow back the harsh retort she knew would pass through those sinful lips. They knew each other too well to be baited into hurtful arguments.

His feet took a few strained steps back, but once they reached the distance where their arms couldn't reach each other anymore, his entire body was sent back towards hers again.

“ _This seriously needs to stop, I can't handle both guilt, tiredness and arousal at the same time!”_ she thought.

She was brought out of her musings by Klaus' hand waving in front of her face.

“Oh, yes, what?”

“Sweetheart, I've called you a few times already, is everything alright?”

“No it's not, for now, but I'll cope with it later. We need to solve this first.”

She saw him about to make a remark, but she couldn't deal with that right now, so at her silent warning to not broach the topic, he slowly nodded, even though she could see in his eyes, he wasn't over it, and they will talk about it when this situation resolved itself.

“What do you suppose caused this… development?”

Caroline took a few moments to ponder about it.

“I think it was a combination of Qetsiyah's attack on you leaving your cells with a magnetic charge, and my use of electricity to… deal, with Silas. It could be possible that the unrest in our energy levels is causing us to be attracted to each other.”

At Klaus' playful smirk, she realized what she said.

“Not like attracted, attracted, like in an _attracted_ way, more like, you know magnets. _Zlup_ , we're fixed to each other you know? Haha…”

The awkward laugh she let out after that made it even more mortifying.

Klaus, already in the vicinity because of the distance limit, slowly closed up on her. She felt suffocated by the current between them. The already ever present throb they had usually, was only exacerbated with the energy bond they had to deal with at the moment.

His animal-like abilities in the ordinary made him strong, swift and agile, but now he was almost prowling towards her, like a hunter with its prey.

The charm he always emitted transformed into a compelling allure, she couldn't tear her eyes away from him, however much she tried (but did not wish so).

“Caroline,” _she gulped at the use of her name, and how the syllables sounded positively dirty with his accented rough voice_ “sweetheart, please don't do this. We both know what's between us. You don't have to play this little concealment game with me.”

“What? Pff, haha, what are you even talking about, I don't know what you mean…”

He cut her off, his tone holding a warning.

“Caroline.”

She continued with her evasive answers, she couldn't go down that road right now. So, she talked aimlessly, using words she didn't even remember and saying things she wasn't sure would be understandable by anyone on this planet.

“Caroline!”

But his elevated tone made her jump and stop her tirade.

She looked into his eyes, and behind the annoyance, she also saw hurt. She had hurt him with her avoidance. She had hurt him by ignoring both of their feelings for so long.

And she had sworn to herself to never do so again when they became friends after two years spent as almost enemies forced to train together while trading hurtful words. Up until they saved each other's life after being kidnapped by Klaus' insane stepfather.

“Klaus…”

Her tone was pleading, but Klaus had enough of her shit it seemed.

“No, Caroline! I can't do this anymore! We have to broach the subject once and for all. This, this is… unbearable. So please, once this energy thing releases us, and if you still avoid it, please avoid me too.”

His words cut through her. His pain sliced her in a million pieces.

So she steeled herself. She couldn't be selfish anymore. She wasn't alone in this, she has never been.

“Klaus, please look at me.”

When he didn't, she slowly reached her hand up to his face, and softly cupped his cheek. With a small push she made him face her, and her breath was taken from her. His eyes always had that ability.

“I don't ever want to avoid you. I may have avoided talking about _us,_ but it doesn't mean I'm not recognizing it for what it is. I'm sorry for hurting you, and me in the same occasion. I know what we have is epic and all encompassing. It's precisely that, though. I'm not sure I'm ready for forever. Not while I'm still grieving my mother, Stefan and all the others friends we have lost in the recent past. Not while I'm still dealing with the fact I had to _kill_ people, Klaus. So yes, I want more that just best friends, but, please, could you just wait a little bit more? Please…”

It was truly freeing to put into words feelings she had held so far in her for such a long time.

Klaus didn't say anything, only came up to hold her in his arms, and at that moment she knew everything would be alright. Knew he forgave her and was willing to wait however long it took, because what they had was extraordinary.

_Fortunately for them, he wouldn't have to wait too long._


End file.
